Slappy the Dummy
' Slappy the Dummy' is a fictional character in the Goosebumps children's series by R. L. Stine. He is the star of the plot arc, the Night of the Living Dummy saga. Slappy is a ventriloquist's dummy that comes to life when the words "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano", translated to "You and I are one now", most times found on a sheet of paper in his jacket pocket, are read aloud. Slappy, after coming to life, tries to make the person who read the words, most often the main character, serve him as a slave. History As revealed in Bride of the Living Dummy, Slappy's Nightmare, and Revenge of the Living Dummy, ''Slappy was carved out of coffin wood by an ancient sorcerer. "Slappy's Nightmare" reveals that he has a twin brother Wally, carved from the same coffin. However, this is only a dream. When "Night of the Living Dummy" was released in a special Horrorland edition, bonus material included with the book revealed that Slappy did indeed have a brother: Mr. Wood, the primary antagonist of the first book, and that the coffin wood they were made from was cursed. Mr. Wood's destruction made Slappy twice as evil, and a thousand times ruder. Night of the Living Dummy When Lindy comes and finds a ventriloquist dummy Slappy in a dumpster, her sister, Kris, gets jealous of her and soon gets a dummy named Mr. Wood. Strange things start happening, and Kris is blamed for all of it. Later, she finds out that it was Lindy all along and gets very upset at her. Kris finally gets a show when she finds Mr. Wood's card with the spell on it (Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano). During the show, Mr. Wood comes to life and sprays everyone with weird green slime and also insults Mrs. Berman (the music teacher). Kris and Lindy soon see the dummy moving on his own, they try to kill him by burying him and trying to cut his head off. He is finally killed when he's run over by a steamroller, crushing him to powder. When they go back in, they find that Slappy is alive as well. His first and only words in the book (spoken with a throaty growl) are "Hey, slave - is that other guy gone? I thought he'd never leave!" Night of the Living Dummy II In this book and all other "Night of the Living Dummy " books succeeding it, Slappy is the lead antagonist. In this particular story, a girl named Amy Kramer performs with her dummy, Dennis, every night at her family's little "talent show". Unfortunately, Dennis has become almost unusable with age, and his head keeps falling off. Jed uses it to pretend to be Dennis on one occasion. Soon after, Amy's dad buys her a new one at a pawnshop that just happens to be Slappy. They find a moldy sandwich crammed inside his head, presumably the work of Kris and Lindy. After Amy reads the little card with the magic spell inside Slappy's pocket (Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano), Slappy came to life and started to cause a lot of accidents, including slapping Amy's father on the cheek, ruining a birthday party, and trashing her sister Sara's room. Amy's sister Sara, as well as her younger brother Jed, repeatedly accuse Amy of doing all these things, and Amy's parents believe them, since both children are younger than Amy. Amy gets punished for all of the accidents, but one night, she hears Slappy breaking out of the closet inside of her room that she keeps him in, and sees the dummy actually walk out of her room to Sara's room and ruin her watercolor painting even further. Sara soon confesses that she saw Slappy wrecking her room, and the two decide to prove it by having their parents see him moving, with Jed disguised as Dennis again in order to shock Slappy long enough for the girls to grab him. When the lights come on, "Dennis" does startle Slappy, and knocks his head into Sara's iron bedpost, breaking it in two. However, when Jed turns out to have been asleep the whole time, it is implied that Dennis himself has come to life to stop Slappy, because he might have been jealous. Night of the Living Dummy III In Night of the Living Dummy III, the main characters are Trina and Dan O'Dell. Their dad collects dummies, and he brings Slappy home after finding him in a garbage can. After repairing his broken head, he names him Smiley, unaware of the dummy's past. Trina finds a piece of paper in Slappy's pocket and reads the words aloud, after which Slappy slaps her across the face. Naturally, nobody believes her. Trina and Dan's cousin, Zane, comes to visit for awhile. Their dad makes them swear not to scare Zane, as they had the last time Zane was there. A dummy called Rocky pops up in weird places, scaring Zane, and Trina and Dan are blamed for each incident. Many things are ruined, like Zane's camera, the dinner table, and the film in Zane's camera. Dan and Trina catch Zane taking Rocky from the attic and it is revealed that Zane was trying to frame them for revenge. The three make a truce not to scare each other. After this, more catastrophes occur, each with Rocky at the scene of the crime. Dan and Trina suspect Zane, but nobody else believes them. To prove that Zane is guilty, Dan and Trina sneak up in the attic to wait for Zane to come up and steal Rocky. To their horror, they discover Slappy trying to sneak off with Rocky, and Slappy tells them that they are his slaves. Dan and Trina try to dump Slappy in a well, but he comes back the next morning. Trina remembers the words she read on the day they found Slappy. Trina and Dan sneak up to the attic, steal the words from Slappy's pocket, and read them aloud. To their surprise, Slappy doesn't die, but all the other dummies in the room come to life. They all huddle around Slappy, who screams, but it is never revealed what they do to him. At the end of the book, Trina gives Slappy to Zane as a parting gift. When Zane is getting in the car with Slappy, Trina catches the evil dummy winking at her, indicating that he was still alive. He may have turned Zane into his slave, but there's really no way to tell. Bride of the Living Dummy A girl called Jillian takes her sister Katie to a ventriloquist's show but the dummy (Slappy) treats the ventriloquist (Jimmy O. James) badly and makes jokes about Katie and Amanda who go on stage. They carry around a doll called Mary-Ellen and treat her like a living being. Jimmy 'O James gets rid of Slappy but Jillian's friend, Harrison, discovers Slappy in a dumpster and takes him out to keep him. He wants Jillian's dad, who likes making and repairing things, to fix Slappy as they think he was broken. Slappy bites Jillian on three occasions in the book. He is seen scribbling "Where Is My Bride?" on Jillian's mirror with lipstick, throwing food around the kitchen, fixing Jillian and Harrison's clown tricks (for a party) and also puts Jillian's pet lizard, Petey, in his mouth. Jillian blames the twins who always play tricks on her, although they say it wasn't them. However, it seems that Mary-Ellen did all this as she reveals herself to be living at a kid's birthday party and read out the words "Karru marri odanna loma molonu karrano" beforehand, which makes Slappy alive (Jimmy, his previous owner, managed to somehow put Slappy to "sleep") but Slappy wants Jillian to be his pretty wife and a fight between Mary-Ellen and Slappy break out because Mary-Ellen woke Slappy up to marry her. Slappy pushes Mary-Ellen through a whirling buzz-saw blade. Slappy would've survived but was pulled through by Mary-Ellen. The two dolls presumably died but in normal Goosebumps fashion. Slappy's Nightmare This story begins when Jimmy O James, a magician, has cold sweat and fears. Among other weird things, his ventriloquist dummy, Slappy, has been committing pranks. But, when Jimmy buys another dummy (Wally), Jimmy has a curse put on him. He needs to commit 3 good deeds by the end of the week, or be put to sleep forever. After being given to a girl, Slappy starts to do those deeds. But, they keep getting messed up by, as Slappy thinks, the girl's sister, Stella. But, near the end, the other dummy turns out to be behind everything. At the end, this turns out to be a dream that Slappy had until Jimmy gets a package at his dressing room door. Revenge of the Living Dummy Initially scheduled for an April '08 release, this book was released early in some places. Britney Crosby is mad because her annoying cousin Ethan is coming to stay for a while. When Ethan comes, he has Slappy the dummy with him, but calls him Mr. Badboy. Mr. Badboy (a.k.a. Slappy) has been coming to life at several different parts but Britney doesn't believe it. Following several occasions of his normal behavior, Slappy is finally beaten when he attempts to use a Mind Stealer doll to take Britney's mind so he can take over (for most of the book Ethan had made Mr. Badboy, a.k.a Slappy, talk by using computer chips to scare Britney into believing he had come to life, Britney tries to put him to sleep, but instead wakes him up. Instead, she manages to use the doll to steal Slappy's mind, and buries the Mind Stealer again. As she walks away, she hears his voice coming from Slappy: "I'll be back, Britney. I'm a BAAAAAAD boy!"When she goes into Horrorland with Molly and her parents, they get their own room where all the clothes in the closet fit them and when they show the parents in a different room they get a surprise that on the floor her dad's camera with a picture of the kidnapper. Slappy! [Horrorland Slappy appears again at the very end of the Horrorland section of [[Revenge of the Living Dummy, in a photo on Mr. Crosby's digital camera. The photo shows Slappy in the hotel room where they're staying. Slappy appears in about half of the HorrorLand books - maybe around the same amount as Dr. Maniac. In the twelfth book, ''The Streets of Panic Park, Slappy appears in the Hall of Mirrors and after insulting half of the kids, changes Britney into a dummy revealing another one of Slappy's powers. Later, he and the other villains must team up with the kids in order to escape. Slappy New Year One of the newest Goosebumps Horrorland is, Slappy New Year. In this book, twelve year old Ray Gordon goes to Horrorland for its thrills and chills. He loves to scare his brother Brandon. So, when he finds Slappy at Chiller House, he has to have him. He uses Slappy to scare his brother. He finds the words to bring Slappy to life, but does not fully read them. Ray is having a New Years party, and he is no longer allowed to scare Brandon. Afterwards, Brandon's room is destroyed and maple syrup is dumped on his clothes, where Slappy is at the scene of each crime. Brandon has been doing this to frame Ray, so Ray brings Slappy to life to scare his brother. Later on, he goes to a Christmas celebration. Slappy insults everyone, and gets Ray grounded. His mom puts Slappy in the garage, so Ray and Brandon go to see. Slappy threatens to cut off their heads with hedge clippers, but Brandon throws him in a garbage truck. Later on, Ray has the New Years party, but still alive, Slappy shows up and crashes it by throwing cans of paint everywhere. Slappy chokes Ray, but Ray puts him back to sleep by reading the ancient words. In the end, Ray's mother brings Slappy back to life. Escape from the Carnival of Horrors He made a cameo appearance in this book. When you are trying to escape, you run into a tent full of dummies, noticing one that "looks like the dummy from that Goosebumps book" (the book does not mention Slappy by name, but it is obviously him) you are given the option to bring him to life, and remember the correct chant to do so. And you're given a stupid choice to either get the right way to say the words or a another way to bring them to life. Enter Horrorland (Website) In the website, he appears in the first and last level of the game. 'Screams In The Night' Slappy makes an appearance in this limited edition goosebumps book at "Slappy's Fun House" He first appears in Chapter 11, where he grows twenty feet tall and keeps the kids hostage. Horrorland: A Survival Guide Slappy is voted best villain here, and you also get a slight interview with him. He is also sitting in the roller coaster on the cover of the book. Trivia *Jimmy O' James is the only character to appear in more than one of the Slappy books. Each installment typically introduces a new set of characters. *As Mr Wood's death altered Slappy's personality, perhaps he was kind and friendly before Mr. Wood was destroyed. *In the TV series, Slappy has orange hair. In the books, he has brown hair. * It's hard to pinpoint exactly what color Slappy's eyes are. In the books, he has blue eyes. On the cover of Night of the Living Dummy he has green eyes, and on the cover of Revenge of the Living Dummy, he has red eyes, probably because a new artist was hired to illustrate the Goosebumps HorrorLand books. * Slappy is one of the most well known characters in the series, and is arguably one of the most popular next to the Haunted Mask, Curly the Skeleton, and Monster Blood * Slappy tells the viewers, "Viewer Beware, You're In For A Scare!". Category:Monsters Category:Living dolls Category:Horrorland villains Category:classic villain Category:Villains